Isabel Ophelia Orleans
Isabel Ophelia d'Orleans is a roleplay character played by Jaxynn (giovanna.mapochi) in Second Life. This Wiki is still under construction and will be updated as needed. Basic Info *Name: Isabel Ophelia d'Orleans *Origins: France *Co-Founder of Maison Royale de Sang (Royal House of Blood) *Age: 299 (Appears mid 20's early 30's) *D.O.B.: December 29, 1717 (Capricorn) *Turned: 1739 (age 22) *Sire: Vincent Boucher (Conquering Butcher) NPC Background Humanity Isabel's Father Auhert d'Orleans was a distant cousin of Philippe d'Orléans, Duke of Orléans, whom was the great uncle and first cousin twice removed, of King Louis XV (Louis the Beloved). Where as the Duke of Orleans served as Regent of France until the young King Louis came of age in 1723, outlying branches of the family came from more humble means. Such was the case for Auhert d'Orleans, who spent his life serving the Crown as a trusted Tax Collector. Convent Bound Auhert and his wife Rosamonde initially led a comfortable life that allowed them to support their eight children; three sons and five daughters. (Patience, Isabel, Riva, Talbot, Trinetta, Margeaux, Dennet and Felix) In an age where the survival rate of children was much lower than it is today, it was not uncommon for families to have many children. It was equally important that at least one heir be produced to carry on the family name. Isabel and her siblings did not live a lavish or extravagant lifestyle. They did however enjoy the pleasures of moving in higher social circles, and the benefits of receiving excellent educations. Isabel developed a humanitarian mindset very early in life and began getting involved in charitable endeavors around age 12. In spite of being soft spoken and somewhat introverted, she could often be found volunteering or raising funds for those less fortunate. As the years passed, she blossomed into a lovely young woman and her parents were hopeful that she would make a good marriage match. Isabel possessed a pleasant demeanor and quick mind. One would assume such qualities would be desired in a wife. However, she also became increasingly passionate about her charitable works and more outspoken than most men appreciated at the time. Financial troubles would not become apparent until Isabel reached the age of 17. By this time she had not yet made a suitable match for marriage. She was not overly concerned about this, but her parents were. It was becoming painfully clear that Auhert would not be able to afford dowries for all five of his daughters. He hid this from his family until shortly before Isabel's 22nd birthday. As the 2nd eldest of 5 daughters, Isabel was already considered an old maid and her chances of making a match in marriage were rapidly dwindling. Therefore, it was decided by her Father, that Isabel and the eldest daughter Patience, would be sent to a Convent where they would take their vows and spend the rest of their lives serving God and the Church. This would eliminate the need to provide dowries for them, and increase the 3 younger sister's chances of making suitable marriage matches. Family obligation was a core value in everyday life. Therefore, it did not take long for Isabel to become resigned to her fate where the convent was concerned. She had always hoped to find a compatible partner to wed and build a life with, but it had not been her primary goal. She'd been content to put her time and energy toward humanitarian efforts, rather than finding a husband. She had been naive in thinking her family was not suffering from financial problems. Had it ever occurred to her that failing to find a husband would change the course of her life so drastically, she might have put more effort into the task! Margeaux, the youngest of the daughters, was fair in face and form, but possessed a cruel spirit. She would often insinuate that Isabel was ill fated in the marriage department to begin with, for her name roughly translated to "Promise of God". The journey to the convent was made on horseback and would take almost a month. They were escorted by their brother Dennet, whom was already well known for his love of his name sake - wine. He was drunk more often than not during their journey. They would join up with a caravan of other travelers headed to the convent because traveling in numbers seemed the safer option. Most nights the caravan would stop to make camp along the road. A night at an inn was a rare treat. It was during the first week on the road that Isabel captured the attentions of a member of the traveling party. An enigmatic, charismatic Frenchman by the name of Vincent Boucher first set eyes upon Isabel while she was helping to prepare an evening meal. He did not hesitate to introduce himself and build a rapport with the convent-bound young woman. When questioned as to why he spent only sort bouts of time outside of his enclosed carriage during the day, he confessed to an allergy to prolonged exposure to sunlight. This of course won him Isabel's sympathy, and she would occasionally accept his invitations to ride in his carriage with her brother serving as chaperone. Since said brother was often hungover during the day, he slept through most of his duties in the carriage, which left plenty of opportunity for the manipulative Boucher to seduce the heart and mind of the naive Isabel. Vincent Boucher, aptly named for the Conquering Butcher that he was, had a penchant for seducing convent-bound young women, particularly if they were virgins. He relished the thrill of the chase and savored the taste of victory when he finally sated his thirst with their blood. Some of his conquests were turned and became members of his menagerie of "Fallen Brides". Others met gruesome, violent ends that contributed to his reputation within vampire society. He was the epitome of Rogue Vampire. His Sire formally Released him from all Bloodline obligations when it became clear that he posed too great a threat to the rest of the Nest if he remained. While Vincent had no protection from a Nest, within the bounds of Vampire Law, he and his progeny were never destroyed because they were a nomadic band, not sworn to a Prince, and operated in a manner that did not put their existence at risk. The victims left behind were made to look like animal attacks and all traces of Vampire presence were systematically eliminated. He also operated mostly in territories that were not well governed by a Prince, where vampire groups were weaker, or too busy with territory disputes to notice his activities. There was less than a week left of the journey to the convent when Vincent revealed his true nature; that of the Vampire. By then Isabel was quite infatuated with him, mistaking the foreign emotion for love. He played her like a finely tuned instrument while filling her head with promises of grand adventures, and the prospect of all the good she could do in the world if she possessed eternal life. Thus began Isabel's transition into Vampire-kind. The Dark Gift Isabel did not become a vampire gently. Vincent was kind and endearing up to the last moment when they met in secrecy, away from the caravan. Like flipping a switch, his true nature emerged. He was brutal in the taking of her virtue while he drank of her. Overcome with shock from the traumatic experience, her efforts to fight him off weakened as her life force ebbed. After the fact, she would only vaguely recall the moment he bestowed the Dark Gift upon her. Due to the excessively violent nature of her creation, the death of her human body was an excruciating transition. Needless to say, they took their leave of the caravan that night. To this day, Isabel does not recall much of the first few weeks that followed. Her Sire created her in a frenzied, feral manner, and that was how she behaved as a fledgling vampire. Only with his first few "Fallen Brides", did he personally oversee their education and development as vampires. Isabel would not learn how to be a true Vampire until they reunited with Vincent's menagerie. Her "Sister Brides" took her in and saw to it that she became a functioning member of vampire society. Independence Leaving her Sire would not occur to Isabel until roughly 1750. Just over a decade had passed since she received the Dark Gift. Because Vincent was self indulgent and preferred to pursue his own interests, he would dispatch his "Brides" to various cities. Their orders were to embed themselves into polite society by any means necessary so they could observe without issues. They were to learn about everything they possibly could, from political climates, trends, medicine, science, finances, changes in society and religion. It was their duty to report back to him. They were his connection to the ever-changing world. By the time Isabel was sent out to do her part, she was ready to take control of her life as a Vampire, and separate herself from her Sire. She did not travel to the city she was instructed to. Instead she found herself in Paris, France. There, she began to experience what it truly meant to live as one of the Damned. She embraced every aspect of Vampire-ism, her sexuality, and the deeper, hidden desires that she had never dared to dwell upon in her human life. The many facets of her personality were finally being revealed to her and she reveled in her un-life. Emboldened by her new found freedom, she began to seek out establishments frequented by other Vampires. Personality On the surface, she carries herself with the grace and esteem of a lady, as was befitting a well-bred young woman of her pedigree during her human life. She is not haughty or arrogant. Her sympathy toward Humans is often perceived as a weakness depending upon the views of others. At a glance, large, oceanic eyes fringed with long, dark lashes, against the backdrop of her porcelain skin, lend a quality of innocence to her appearance that frequently leads others to underestimate her. To do so is a grave mistake. Those that know her well, or bother to look deeper, will realize that the grace she carries herself with veils an insatiable, predatory nature. Her deceptively innocent eyes reveal the soul of a sultry, decisive femme fatale. She embraces decadence and will be the first to goad another into taking what they want without regret or remorse, so long as the secret of Vampire Kind's existence is not put at risk. However, if the thing(s) they desire most belong to her or are perceived as hers, they had best put their efforts into self preservation! Having experienced both ends of the spectrum of wealth and poverty, she definitely prefers the finer things in life. She is capable of doing without, but will not choose to unless she absolutely must. After all, why should one intentionally deprive their self of security or comforts? She is a cautious optimist. She has a significant fascination with the Spirit World, crystals, phases of the moon and metaphysics. Books are treasures, the older the better, and she will read them voraciously. She also has an obvious voyeuristic streak. She is a Dominant female when it comes to outsiders, a Switch when it comes to Victor and trusted lovers. While she is the "light" side to Victor's "darkness", she IS capable of being ruthless. She has a shrewd mind for Vampire Politics and is perfectly capable of holding her own in a fight. Her moral compass may be skewed but the inherent, giving nature she possessed as a Human does lend to her ability to hold on to the humanitarian values she held dear prior to receiving the Dark Gift. She values human life because humans are needed to ensure the continuance of Vampire Kind. She is no bleeding heart though, and will always put the existence and safety of Victor and her loved ones above the lives of others, human or vampire. (( There will be times that her behaviors fall into the grey areas between "light" and "dark" for the sake of creating mischief, mayhem and occasional criminal activity for the community. More about her will be revealed/develop as she becomes more established. )) Occupation Over the centuries, Isabel has tried her hand at many occupations, mostly in the pursuit of her interests. But there were times, out of necessity, that she took on more labor intensive jobs in order to survive. *She has always been gifted musically, in voice and in instruments. *During more impoverished times, she worked as a scullery maid. *For a time she was a Thespian, indulging in her love of theater. *She has been the Madame of a brothel *From 1950 to mid 1980’s she would offer lessons as a French tutor (for hunting/feeding) Presently, she is a singer and musician. She plays a wide variety of instruments, and sometimes gives lessons. The music lessons are offered only to carefully selected individuals, whom are highly susceptible to the power of persuasion. Lessons are the perfect opportunity to feed, then blur the memory so that they recall only the lessons! She is still passionate about charity work so will volunteer her time, or make donations. Maison Royale de Sang Information about our Vampire Faction can be found Details Coming Soon..... Victor Sandoval Victor is played by my partner and RL best friend. Everything you need to know about him can be read on his wiki page Sebastian & Rayna Details Coming Soon..... Progeny At this time, Isabel has only four progeny. Victoria The following is a snippet of roleplay involving Isabel telling the origin story of her Progeny, Victoria: "I have one other, Victoria. My Maker was not a good mentor, and did not feed with care. He hunted humans like the prey he considered them to be." A harsh, and unacceptable reality by her tone. "One night, prior to when I chose to leave him, mind you, he had taken Victoria from her home without regard to the fact she was a wife and mother. He bled her to the point one must in order to create progeny, but did not give her the dark gift. He merely left her to die in the mud, then left me to 'dispose of the body'." Isabel pauses to compose herself during the telling of the tale. "He left, no doubt to pursue some poor woman meant for the convent. But as I listened to Victoria pray, I realized her prayers were not for herself, but for her children. So I asked her if she would wish to go on living even if doing so meant she could only watch her children grow up from a distance. She could not speak, could only blink her response. And so, I gave her the dark gift. This was, of course, during a time and place where vampire law was not as strictly adhered to, or enforced, mind you. We will not likely be visited by her however. She has chosen to remain in France to watch the descendants of her children flourish." A smile warms her expression as she thinks fondly on Victoria. "What about you? Do you have any other family? Distant relatives?" The Brothers - Vincent & Evan *Vincent - Born Oct. 29, 1950, turned @ age 35 - Played by Vincent Farman (deanlatham) *Evan - Born 1954, turned @ age 31 - NPC It was Chicago, 1985. The brothers were walking home after a night out on the town when they came upon a woman being raped in an alley by three men. They tried to interfere to help her but two honest, hard working, decent guys were no match for hardened, convicted criminals. They were both fatally wounded in their attempts to do the right thing. Hunting nearby, Isabel smelled the blood of the victims and went to investigate. When she found the brothers, they were close to death, so she turned them to save them. The young woman later died in the hospital from her injuries. Isabel did not attempt to turn her because the woman was five months pregnant. The men that attacked the brothers got away but it was short lived. Once her progeny were trained properly, she would guide them into hunting down the perpetrators so they could dish out their own brand of justice. Elayna Is the youngest and most unexpected of Isabel's Progeny. The Dark Gift was bestowed upon her the fateful eve of November 10, 2017. More details soon to come! Roleplay Limits THE NO LIST *Ageplay *Scat - Watersports - Vomit (vomit is okay in a scene as long as its not ON me in some way. Yeesh.) *Mutilation - killing - vore - crippling *Godmodding or Metagaming *Collars or Leashes (on me) On others they're fine. *No random friend invites please. NOTES *OOC disrespect toward my partner = me not rping with you. *Your chances of mutually beneficial RP are greater if you talk to me OOCLY about what you'd like to get out of a scene/storyline. *Forced scenes must be discussed 1st. *I'm more predator than prey. However, if my interest is piqued, I might play the victim for someone. *I have a "Bitch Switch" & will flip it to the "ON" position as needed. Otherwise I'm a happy-go-lucky, geeky housewife that enjoys writing stories with fun people, so don't hesitate to approach! *Para RP welcomed, not required. *I am a voyeur. *Any questions? Just ask! Category:Character Category:Vampire